


When He Sleeps

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Admiration, Falling More in Love, Feelings, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's when Sherlock notices. That's when Sherlock somehow manages to fall deeper in love. That's when Sherlock lets himself recognize how much he loves Dr. John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little one shot :3 If you like, don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> ***I DO NOT own Sherlock or any of the characters!***

Sherlock watched John, sleeping softly. The space between them was small and Sherlock was inching closer every second. John's head was curled up on his pillow, his features so at peace. Sherlock ran a gentle finger across his hair, lightly pushing some back for no particular reason. He was beautiful.

 

 _My John Watson,_ Sherlock thought, it always brought a smile to his face.  _  
_

Sherlock loved John. He didn't think he could ever love someone- love was a disadvantage. Sure, it may be, but damn, Sherlock was willing to see his own destruction if it meant being able to love John Watson. This time was Sherlock's favorite; when John had drifted to sleep and Sherlock was tired enough to know he'd fall asleep sometime soon, but not tired enough to keep him from thinking. 

 

He liked to think about John, but only at times like this; when there was nothing else going on so he could focus wholly and completely on him. And that's just what he did. 

 

Sherlock admired every crease in John's face, memorized it like a pattern. He thought about the way John doted on him and made sure he took care of himself. He thought about the way John handled the things Sherlock always ignored, like the cleaning and groceries. He thought about the way John kept Mrs. Hudson good company so she didn't get lonely and bored, like she used to before John moved in. He thought about John's endless loyalty and love and how no matter what, he knew John would always,  _always_  be at his side. 

 

There were a lot of things John did that Sherlock loved; his laugh, his smile, his voice, the way he talked and walked and held himself- everything about him was an never-ending, complex and beautiful puzzle Sherlock hoped he'd never solve. He wanted to be struck stupid by John for the rest of his life. 

 

Possibly the most endearing thing about John was how he didn't expect a thank you. 

 

Sherlock knew damn well he should thank John a hell of a lot more than the rare occasions he actually does, but something always stopped Sherlock. He didn't forget, he just couldn't bring himself to say it for whatever reason. But John didn't mind. 

 

Sherlock's heart twisted more and more as he thought about John; he loved him so much. 

 

Sherlock scooted a bit closer to him and wrapped his arms around him gently, nuzzling his nose into the back of John's head. Ever-so-softly, he left a kiss there and whispered against John's hair; 

 

"Thank you, John. I love you." 


End file.
